


One Day

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Frian Week, M/M, Maycury Week, mentions of Brian’s Hepatitis, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: A sleepy morning in bed and confessions are made.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Maycury Week! I will try to post all week but there might be two in one day that kinda thing because I’m crazy busy. And I haven’t forgotten about my other fics. I’m worming on those as well. And update will be forthcoming!

The day started like any other. Freddie woke with half the bedclothes kicked off the bed and Brian wrapped in the other half. It was a good thing the last warm evenings of summer were hanging on by their fingertips else Freddie was sure he would have frozen last night. As it was he gave a small shiver and pressed himself close to Brian who grumbled in his sleep but allowed Freddie to snuggle under the blankets with him, pressed along the long line of Brian’s back. Pressing his face into the mop of messy curls, Freddie sighed and drifted back into a half-sleep. 

When he woke next they had shifted, Brian had wrapped himself around Freddie and was holding him like a teddy bear. The singer smiled to himself and nuzzled his face against Brian’s chest, pressing his ear to the sleep warm skin, loving the feeling of Brian’s heart beating its steady rhythm under his cheek. There had been a moment there, for just a long enough space in time for Freddie to despair, that he thought he would never have this again. He sighed happily and banished that thought from his mind. 

He didn’t know how long he laid in Brian’s arms, reveling in the warmth of the other man. He would never leave again if it meant he could keep Brian here, safe. He’d give all of it up if he could keep Brian safe. As if hearing his thoughts Brian woke as he always did, immediately, his arms tightening around Freddie as his heart rate increased showing he was now conscious. 

“Good morning, my love,” Freddie whispered, shifting around to tilt his face up to smile lazily up at Brian. 

Still sleepy hazel eyes smiled down at him and Brian grumbled something that sounded like a reply through a yawn, face crinkling adorably as he stretched like a contented cat. Freddie couldn’t stop the impulse to lean up and press a kiss to the tip of Brian’s nose. The guitarist frowned slightly, wrapping his arms back around Freddie, adjusting them so Freddie was basically laying on top of him. 

“G’morning,” Brian murmured, eyes heavily hooded and his smile lazy with sleep. 

Freddie leaned in and pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose, helpless to stop the soft giggle that left him as Brian wrinkled his nose, before he pressed a kiss this time to his slightly chapped lips. He was sure he would never get tired of kiss Brian. The other man sighed softly into the kiss and held Freddie tight, one hand steady in his waist the other coming up to tangle in Freddie’s recently trimmed hair. 

The kiss slowly turned from lazy morning pecks to more heated kisses, Brian’s tongue swiping at Freddie’s lower lip, asking for access, which he gladly gave. He shifted his hips slightly feeling Brian responding under him and he made a low noise into the kiss, his own hands threading through sleep tangled curls. There was no better way to start the morning than this. Brian made a noise into the kiss and something deep inside Freddie unraveled and he pressed himself against Brian as close as he could. He had come so close to losing this man, to losing him forever, and all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with him. The noise that left him was now more sob than moan and Brian broke the kiss, looking glassy eyed and slightly frazzled. 

“Freddie?” He questioned, soft voice rough from sleep and the state of his arousal. 

Freddie shook his head and pressed his face Brian’s chest, nuzzling his nose against Brian’s much too prominent collar bone. The man was so skinny, and he had almost lost him. “Freddie, Love, what’s wrong?” Brian tried again, smoothing a large gentle hand down Freddie’s back. Freddie shivered as the thought that Brian had almost lost that hand floated through his mind, and he shook his head against the column of Brian’s throat. 

Brian made a soft noise. “C’mon, Fred, you’re crying, what’s going on?” He cooed at him and it was only then that Freddie realized he was actually crying. 

The singer took a steadying breath. “Almost lost you,” he mumbled, feeling his breathing hutch at the thought, knowing he was being silly. It’s been three months since Brian had been released from hospital and he was doing so much better. 

“Oh, Freddie,” Brian sighed softly, pressing his lips to the side of Freddie’s head, holding him close. “I’m right here, love, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” 

Something white hot speared through Freddie’s heart and he pushed himself up to look down at the other man. Worried and confused hazel eyes started up at him, dark curls were a messy sleep tangled halo around Brian’s head, smooshed on one side and sticking straight up on the other. There was color high on Brian’s sharp cheeks and he looked for all intents and purposes the picture of health. But Freddie couldn’t help but think back to how’d he looked laying still and delirious on that hospital bed. “I can’t lose you, Brimi,” he whispered, startled to find his voice cracking as another tear escaped down his cheek. 

Long delicate fingers reached up to wipe it away, two large hands cupping his face. “You won’t lose me,” Brian said earnestly, giving him a soft smile, “Besides, I’m going to marry you one day, Fred, and I can’t do that if I’m not here.” 

A whirlwind of emotion swept through Freddie and he let out a noise half a sob half a delighted giggle half something in between and he leaned down and captured Brian’s lips with his. He poured everything he had into the kiss, loving the way Brian’s hand cradled his face, thumbs sweeping over his cheeks. There was something comforting in having that promise spoken out loud that soothed some of his worry. 

They broke from the kiss, both flushed and panting, and Freddie took a long moment to search Brian’s face. “You mean that?” He asked, hating how soft and unsure his voice sounded. He was Freddie fucking Mercury, he was never unsure. Except when it came to the man who was currently smiling up at him, little fang peeking out from under his up turned lips, hazel eyes sparkling. 

Brian’s smile was full of love and something Freddie was too scared to name. “If we could, we’d march down to the clerk’s office right now,” he said, a passion burning in his eyes. 

“Okay,” Freddie breathed, taking in the sight of the most handsome man on the planet smiling up at him. “But we might want to put at least pants on before we go, darling.” 

The noise Freddie made as Brian growled softly before he grabbed him and flipped them could only be described as a shriek. Their laughter was replaced with soft moans and bitten out pleas, all thoughts of the dark past forgotten for the moment as they reveled in a lazy morning together in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @NightOfTheLand


End file.
